


Waking Up

by taibhrigh



Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Necromongers are gone and the Furyans are waking up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Set after Chronicles of Riddick. Characters from both film franchises are used.
> 
> Thanks to [Siluria](http://archiveofourown.org/users/siluria) for the beta.
> 
> This was written for smallfandomfest #9 on LJ.

~~~***~~~

Riddick had almost called this planet a bust. It wasn't even a planet; more of a backwater moon with only four to five hundred settlers spread across its surface. About half were living in the only town with docking capabilities, but the town did seem to do a fairly good business as a transpo and transfer stop for heavy haulers and passenger/cargo ships. Riddick had a moment to wonder if the _Hunter-Gratzner_ had ever stopped here, before he let the thought drift away. In the long run it didn't matter.

Had the Necromongers still been around, there would have been just enough people and business to draw attention to themselves. He stepped out of his ship, _The Escape_ , and looked around. They needed supplies and parts and this moon had them, and something else, he could feel it.

Vaako stepped up beside him and Riddick waited for the other man to speak.

"Are we looking for anything in particular or is this another one of those _you'll know it when you see it_ type things?" Vaako finally asked.

He snorted but focused his senses out towards the small town. "There's another one of us here," he said. "I can feel it."

Vaako gazed out towards the other buildings and the people. "Then we look for the one in, or making, the trouble."

He chuckled even as he gave Vaako a dark look. Vaako lifted an eyebrow but said nothing else.

Eve came down the ramp and approached both him and Vaako. "I heard," she said, handing a handheld to Riddick. "Jesse says we need these parts if we'd like to not explode while making the long distance system jumps."

Riddick glanced back at his ship. It was bigger than the current nine passengers and four hellhounds would ever need--he could more than triple that and it would still be too big, but it gave everyone who wanted it their own space. The cargo bay was only filled about a third of the way, but one of the small landing bays was almost full with the two small land crafts and a small four passenger air/space transport ship. All three were in various stages of repair.

"Eve," he said, "watch the kids."

"The two or four footed ones?" she grinned.

"Yes."

She reached out and lightly grabbed Vaako's wrist and Vaako let her. Riddick hid the smile and watched as Vaako gave her a small nod. Eve released Vaako's wrist and let her fingers glide down his hand before she turned and walked back towards the ship. Vaako watched her go as Riddick watched them both.

After a second, he began walking before tossing back, "You coming?"

Vaako spun on his heel and within four strides had caught up to him. As soon as they were outside and moving through the bustle of people Riddick turned to Vaako. "She is a better match for you."

"I am aware," Vaako told him. "We are taking things slow. Too much has already changed and not all of it was in our control. This is."

Riddick didn't take the comment as a dig as he knew it wasn't meant as one. Vaako stated a truth and Riddick was always thankful his Second spoke bluntly. It made his life easier.

The Threshold had not been made for Furyans. But with him on the throne the Threshold had welcomed all those of non-Furyan blood. It was as if a switch had been flipped on and the Necromongers had started to blindly walk towards the gates to the Threshold.

Aereon, the Elemental had simply smiled and said, "It is done."

The only ones who had not felt the need to go through the gate had been himself, Vaako, Eve and the hellhounds--who had been picked up when he had destroyed Crematoria--and two other Necromongers. The man, whose name he never learned had stared at Riddick with such hatred before making a mad run for the gate. The man hit some unknown force and started screaming. It ended a few seconds later when the man just seemed to disintegrate.

The woman, Helena, had cocked her head to the side and said, "Well, I really didn't want to go anyway."

That's when Riddick had felt it. The power slowly circling around him before slamming into him and knocking him back. The next thing he knew he was picking himself up off the floor and the others were still lying on the deck. All but Aereon that was. She was sitting very primly waiting.

"It is done," she repeated her comment from earlier. "Those of your kind are awakening."

"Lady," he started, but that's when he began to realize he could see in the brightness without his goggles. That what he thought had been the steady beat of the Threshold platform was actually several different thumping sounds almost all beating at the same rhythm but all sounding slightly different.

"What did you do?" he demanded.

"I did nothing," Aereon responded. "You are the last Alpha of your species Richard Riddick. They all belong to you. The traits that had been suppressed with your unawakening have now been awakened in the others who were not too far displaced from the last of Furya."

Riddick would learn that meant at least one of their parents was Furyan. And in Jesse's case grandparents on both sides. Jesse was a mechanical genius. The tech just seemed to talk to him, but the jittery and hyper young man had a hard time socializing with the others because all he was really interested in was techs and ships. Jesse was not what one would think when you said Furyan and Riddick was fine with that.

Their next strays had all been children. A teenage boy and his little sister--survivors on a mining planet. A little boy living on the streets, and another teenage boy who had tried to steal Vaako's plasma gun and now followed Vaako around with one of the hellhounds in tow. Riddick still found the whole thing funny.

"Let's go find ourselves a troublemaker," he said.

Vaako shook his head slightly. "Maybe we'll be lucky and...," he started to say, only to stop as a small land speeder screamed past, smoothly gliding over the ground even as it made a hairpin turn and sped away through an alley.

"You were saying?" Riddick asked with a chuckle.

~~~***~~~

Brian climbed out of the land speeder. It was handling better, but something was still off and he'd have to wait until later to fiddle with his little hobby. It was time for him to return to his job. A job he had once loved and now hated.

When he'd first come to the little moon he'd been one of two officers assigned to the local moon's Patrol Services. Five months back he'd woken up after what seemed like a nightmare and his life had changed. His eyes almost seemed to glow and he could sense emotions from other people. Then the other officer had been injured and Brian had simply covered the wound with his shirt and pressed down to stop the bleeding and his hands had almost glowed. The man's wound was gone and Brian had been regulated to sitting at a desk answering calls and talking to the walk-ins ever since.

He'd not mentioned to anyone that he could sometimes hear their thoughts, especially if they were directed at him or about him. He didn't want to give them another reason to try to sell him to a passing Merc ship.

The first time, no one had died. The second, well, it had tried to take off with him on board and now he had a cool land speeder. Riding it off the back of the open ramp while the ship was in the air and then landing hard on the ground could explain the issues he was still having with the machine. Could also explain the wrecked and slightly burned out husk of a ship a click from town too.

There hadn't been another attempt but that didn't mean the town wouldn't try again. No, now he was just biding his time until the right ship came along and he could afford to be gone. It had saddened him that the town that he had helped to protect for almost four years, the neighbors he had helped, would turn on him because all of a sudden he could heal most wounds.

Sad was not the right emotion, Brian thought, walking out of the garage and towards the Patrol Services Building, it was pissed. Anger. And those were emotions that Brian rarely felt.

He scratched the back of his neck and then glanced around the street. Something was wrong, out of place. Like he was being watched. But he wasn't getting the same vibe he had from the mercs. Brian glanced around again and for a moment he thought he saw a pair of silver eyes. He shook his head and jogged across the street, the eyes were from a dream, and nothing else.

~~~***~~~

"He knows we're here."

Riddick glanced from the building the blond was about enter to Vaako. "He knows someone is here," he said, reaching out grab the first local that passed.

"Who's the blond, blue-eyed PSO?" Riddick asked, having recognized the uniform jacket--even if it did look worn and faded--and the gun strapped to the thigh.

"The Freak, you mean? He do something to you? We tried to get him transferred, but the home office says he's a good officer. They don't know he's a freak though."

Vaako lifted an eyebrow. "Freak?"

The man shrugged. "His eyes sometimes glow. It's like he knows what you're thinking and he healed Old Man Wiley when the drunk fell down the stairs. Waste if you ask me."

"Does the man have a name?"

"Brian O'Conner." The man straightened as if a thought had just occurred to him. "Would you happen to be a mercenary? There's money in it if you take him away. You need to see the Mayor."

Riddick leaned forward, and removed the shades he had begun to wear instead of his goggles, his silver eyes now glowing, and growled. "Now would be a good time for you to run."

The man started to stutter.

"Now," Vaako repeated. "He's not that found of mercs."

The man ran.

Vaako glanced at the building. "Not that fond of cops either," Vaako continued. "Though, sounds like this O'Conner person isn't wanted around here any longer."

Riddick grunted and started across the street. "I don't have a problem with good cops." He ignored Vaako's snort and Riddick amended his statement. "As long as they're not trying to arrest me."

"He's a healer," Vaako stated. "Rare."

They noticed that Brian had stopped on the stairs and looked around again before turning to look at a building down the road. The blond was already moving before the alarms began to sound. The side of the building seemed to blow outwards and then three men burst from the hole.

Brian moved quickly and efficiently, Riddick observed, unlike with the air car. The first of the robbers was down before the other two realized. The other two turned to help their associate.

"He's going to need help." Vaako said and began walking towards the incident.

Riddick wasn't so sure about that and as if knowing what Riddick was thinking, Vaako added, "There's people in the building. If he's truly a healer..."

"He'll run into the damn burning building," Riddick finished. He saw two other PSOs go towards the building but neither tried to intervene or assist Brian in his fight or go into the building.

Riddick growled. They wanted this Brian O'Conner to fail, even as the blond subdued another one of the robbers before sprinting into the building.

Brian came out seconds later with a young woman and a baby. The woman was frantic. Brian said something to her and she seemed to calm down. He ran back into the building just as smoke began to pour from one of the upper windows. A few more people were ushered out by Brian only for him to turn around and go back in.

The other two PSOs had finally swooped in and rounded up the three robbers and were escorting them back to the PS Building, not even waiting to see if Brian ever came out of the building; or even going in to look for other survivors.

Vaako growled, as part of the front of the building began to fall in and there was still no sign of Brian. "They would leave him to die."

"Leave them," Riddick said, stopping Vaako from doing something not entirely rational, which was a change for Riddick as it was normally Vaako stopping him.

Riddick walked through the rubble and towards the hole in the wall. He let his abilities roam through the wreckage, searching. He spotted Brian in the back corner trying to move a fallen support beam. He and Vaako moved closer and that's when they saw the child pinned underneath.

Without talking Riddick and Vaako moved together towards the beam. Riddick registered the shock on Brian's face that someone had come to help. It just proved that the town no longer wanted their Furyan protector and Riddick was going to make sure they got their wish.

"Thanks," Brian told them, even as he shimmied his thinner frame into the small gap they had just created and not waiting for the beam to be completely moved.

Brian slowly maneuvered the child out of the much wider opening, and Riddick noticed that the healer's hand was glowing lightly at it just hovered over the boy's chest. When the boy started coughing Brian's hand stopped glowing.

"We need to get him out of here," Brian said, wiping an ash covered hand across his forehead.

"Is there anyone else?" Vaako asked.

Riddick watched as Brian's blue eyes seemed to become brighter for a second before the blond shook his head. "There's no one else alive in the building."

Riddick and Vaako followed Brian as he gently picked up the little boy and started for the exit. They weaved their way around the rubble and to the woman with the baby. They hung back as Brian squatted down next to the woman and laid the boy so the boy's head could rest in her lap. "He'll be fine," Brian told her. "So will you and the little one there."

"Freak!" Someone in the unhelpful and ungrateful crowd yelled just before a brick was thrown at Brian. Brian moved to shield the injured family even as the brick froze in mid-air before exploding.

"And yet you carry that gun with you," Riddick commented.

"I like my gun. It's a visible deterrent," Vaako responded to the old argument.

~~~***~~~

Brian stared at the spot in the air where the brick had been before turning back to the family. He was quite positive he had not done that whole freeze in mid-air and explode thing. That trick would come in handy. He was also quite sure that the, well, man with the muscles and silver eyes, was the silver eyes from his dreams.

And his morning had started off mostly well with the test drive. Though he was sure his boss would give him an earful for driving recklessly through town and then another for not saving everyone in the building. Not that the fat ass would know since he and Farber hadn't even helped with anything.

The town's medics approached and Brian moved out of their way before they could say anything. He didn't need to listen and the woman who was only here for the day until her and her family could reboard their transport ship didn't need to hear.

He turned to the two strangers. "Thanks again," he said. "Town's not normally so," he searched for a word, "eventful."

"That include you driving like a wanted man through town?"

Brian chuckled and gave the two men a large smile. "Nah, that's typical," he said.

"O'Conner! Get your ass in here now! You have work to do!" The bellow came from Farber, and Brian was almost tempted to ignore it but his sense of duty wouldn't let him.

"Gotta run," Brian said. "Again, thanks."

As he jogged off, covered in soot and ash, Brian felt like he was missing something. He was definitely not getting the merc vibe from either one, but there was something else there. At the door to PS building he glanced back at the two strangers and knew this wouldn't be the last time he saw them.

~~~***~~~

Vaako was watching the town like they were all enemies. Riddick figured his Second was right on that point. He couldn't even be surprised by Vaako's comment.

"We're taking him with us when we leave this moon."

"That's the plan," he agreed. "Let's get the supplies."

"Riddick?"

He waited for Vaako to finish, but after a minute the man Riddick considered his Second still hadn't said anything.

"Spit it out, Vaako."

"He's the one you mentioned, isn't he?"

And that was Vaako's way of asking if Brian was the blue-eyed apparition Riddick had mentioned dreaming of--he had not told Vaako or Eve the content of the dreams, but given the fact that Vaako and Eve sometimes shared dreams he didn't think he needed to. If Brian was his soul mate--a term he would have given less credence to if the lanky, blue-eyed Furyan healer hadn't just been a foot from him--he'd know soon.

~~~***~~~

Brian was at peace, at least that's what he kept repeating to himself. It was probably the only thing that was keeping him from not killing his two co-workers. Brian was generally not a violent person, but after the events of this morning, he knew his time on this moon was short. They'd either make sure he died doing his job--by them not doing theirs; finally find a merc team that could actually get him off planet; or he'd get arrested for murder and end up in a slam somewhere.

Brian sighed. Bilkins and Farber had basically taken the credit for subduing and arresting the three would-be robbers and Brian was getting the blame for the four people who had died. The only person who had thanked him had been the woman with the children, but she wasn't a local.

If Bilkins spun the report just right, he'd either be transferred, which might not be so bad, or lose his job. He tried to ignore the thoughts that went with either option. Instead he went back to trying to figure out more about the two strangers. At first he thought he'd try running them through the PS database but then thought better of it; especially if they were like him.

Brian looked at the clock, his day was over in three, two, one. He grabbed his jacket, punched out and was out the door before Bilkins could yell. He glanced around before heading to the open market. After having his meal at the diner drugged, Brian had stuck with the market where off-worlders ate and he could pick the fruit, bread, and whatever else he was going to eat.

He scooped some food from one of the buffets into a to-go bowl, grabbed a couple of pieces of bread, a pouch of water, and utensils. He ignored the sneer from the vendor and, as politely as he could, paid for his meal.

He put everything in the pockets of his pants and jacket before walking toward the last building. He easily scaled the side of the building so he could sit on the upper most ledge of the relay platform. From here he could see the crashed merc ship and the mountains beyond. Plus no one else came up here. Usually.

His gun was up and aimed before the other man completely cleared the ledge.

"You come up here often?" the man asked, ignoring the gun.

"You disregard signs that say _'authorized personnel only'_ often?"

"Only when the person I'm trying to talk to disregards them."

Brian didn't lower the gun. "Look," he said, "if you're a merc," he gave the man a once over again, "which I doubt, but whatever you are, if you'd climb down and let me have my dinner in peace I'd be grateful."

"Not a merc," the man said, his voice seeming both amused and affronted at the same time. "Name's Riddick," Riddick told him before sitting down on the ledge a couple of feet from Brian and pulling out what looked like an apple from a pocket. "And I'll just sit here quietly and eat while you do the same. Then we can chat about dreams, glowing eyes and you leaving this place."

"You don't look to be the type for chatting," Brian said before using his foot to slide a few feet further away while not having to drop his gun.

He opened up his abilities, trying to get a better sense on this Riddick. With his gift, Brian could just make out the glowing handprint on Riddick's chest. "Shirah," he whispered.

"Yeah, I've seen her too," Riddick replied then took a bite from the apple. "Eat, Brian, while it's still hot. Then we’ll talk about Furyans."

"Take the shades off." Brian wasn't sure if that sounded like a question or a command, but he needed to see if he'd just imagined the silver eyes or not.

Riddick pocketed the shades and Brian gripped the gun tighter for a moment before setting it down beside him. The man from his dreams was real. Were the dreams real? Brian didn't want to think on that further, some of those dreams had been as vivid as any piece of porn he'd ever seen.

"Who are you?" Brian asked quietly.

~~~***~~~

Riddick grinned. The tips of Brian's ears were tinged red, but that was the only sign that the other man was most likely blushing. "You already know the answer to that question, Brian."

He watched Brian take the lid off the bowl and begin to eat. "How can...are the dreams real?"

"Which ones?"

"All of them," Brian answered.

"Yes."

Brian still didn't blush but nodded his head as he continued to eat. Riddick continued to watch him.

After getting most of their supplies, and a few extra things that might come in handy later, he and Vaako had spent the remainder of the afternoon trying to find out about their newest Furyan. The consensus of the town was they wanted the freak gone. The one or two who were indifferent seemed to be the locals that Brian had healed--and most of those still thought Brian should be kept locked up and away from the general public.

The only one who seemed to have a kind word to say was Wiley, the town drunk. Who wasn't nearly as drunk as he pretended to be. "Brian's a good kid," Wiley had told them. "He's not meant to help these people any more. He'll go with you."

Riddick had looked hard at the old man and gave a nod. "We can give you a lift, if you need it, Elemental?"

Wiley had grinned. "Won't need it, Alpha. My ride is just about here," Wiley told them before getting up from the barstool and ambling away. "Keep him safe," had been his parting words.

Vaako had a raised an eyebrow and simply said, "Interesting" and he'd had to agree. Elementals didn't just send someone to randomly watch over one individual.

Looking over at Brian, Riddick wondered if Brian knew about Wiley's non-human status. "Wiley's the only one in this town that really has anything nice to say about you."

Brian snorted. "He's not from around here. Have a feeling he won't be staying much longer either."

"Elementals seem to stay until they're no longer needed. At least yours doesn't seem to be all cryptic with word games and calculations."

Brian's head jerked up so fast that Riddick wouldn't be surprised if Brian sprained something. But just as quickly, Brian seemed to shake off the surprise. "No," he said. "Wiley has his riddles too. Though, I guess some of them are starting to make sense now."

"Like?"

"A few years ago he told me that something was coming and I just had to wait it out. When the nightmares started he said, learn. Then the other dreams started and he said, trust your instincts."

Brian gathered his trash and stuffed everything into the bowl before putting the lid back on. He leaned over the ledge and tossed it. Riddick watched as the bowl bounced once and then landed neatly in the recycler below.

After several more minutes of quiet, Brian finally turned to him and asked, "What do you want from me?"

"I think you already know the answer to that."

Brian holstered his gun and stood before giving Riddick a look that clearly said _prove it_ and then stepped off the ledge.

Riddick had a moment of shock--a feeling he was not at all used to. He watched as Brian landed effortlessly on the ledge two levels below before hopping to a window sill across the way and descending from there.

He felt it then. The need to chase. The need to claim.

Riddick pushed off from the wall and began to follow; his grin feral and hungry.

~~~***~~~

Brian landed lightly on his feet and took off towards the merc ship. He wasn't sure what possessed him to do this--to run--but it felt right and he was trusting his instincts on this one. The merc ship he knew inside and out. He didn't even need to look behind him to know Riddick was following.

The man made his skin itch. He wanted to touch the other man; he wanted Riddick to touch him. If he was being honest with himself, Brian wanted to do more than just touch. A lot more. He ducked under one of the rock archways and squeezed through the small space inside the ravine. As he sprinted the rest of the way to the ship he grinned at the thought that Riddick would have to climb up and over and wouldn't be able to run through the shorter route.

The ship had impacted at an angle and he scaled the side of it and went in through the hole he'd made when he'd caused the ship to crash. Brian was just past the prisoner cells when his senses told him he wasn't alone. He popped the wall panel off of one of the junction boxes and rewired two of the cell doors so that they would open and then slide closed for the next few minutes. He repeated this at two more doors down the immediate hallway outside of the cells before taking a left at the second T-junction.

Halfway down that hall he pushed on an embedded design on the wall and a ladder dropped from the ceiling. He walked past it and turned right. A noise had him glancing behind him just as what remained of the emergency lights went out. Brian knew those silver eyes could see much better in the dark than he could.

"Damn," he muttered under his breath and took off at a faster pace. He was thankful he knew the ship, right until he figured out that Riddick did too.

"These mid-size merc ships are all built the same," was breathed out across his neck.

Brian didn't startle or move forward, but moved back into his opponent with enough force to knock Riddick back, but Riddick was still able to grab him and spin him so he was pinned with his back against the wall. Riddick's weight held him in place, as did the other man's hands on his wrists.

Riddick leaned in and whispered, "Nice decoys. Bet you led the mercs on this ship on a merry little game of chase before crashing it."

Brian pushed out from the wall but Riddick barely budged. He was stuck. The bigger problem was, he liked it where he was. He didn't actually feel trapped or endangered.

"You definitely have speed and agility." Riddick leaned in and sniffed at Brian's neck. "But pure muscle is in my favor," Riddick added before bringing their mouths together.

Brian felt Riddick's tongue glide across his lips and he opened his mouth to let the other man in. The kiss was heated and wild and Brian wanted more. He leaned into the kiss and Riddick let one of his wrists go. Riddick's left hand settled in his hair and his own hand pulled Riddick closer at the waist.

Riddick broke the kiss, but trailed his tongue down Brian's neck before biting and sucking and Brian couldn't help the loud moan. It had been so long and never like this and they hadn't even gotten started yet.

He relaxed his body and Riddick let his other wrist go. Brian tilted his head and gave Riddick better access to his neck while he ran his own hands down Riddick's back before gripping the other man's ass even as Riddick was gliding his right hand behind Brian to return the favor.

Brian grinned to himself. He was enjoying this and in a moment he would enjoy it even more. He lifted a leg and wrapped it around Riddick's thighs and his hands now rested on Riddick's shoulders. It brought him a little higher on the wall and he looked down into Riddick's silver eyes before tilting his head down and kissing Riddick.

He pushed off the wall with his left foot and dropped his weight on the right. Riddick staggered back just enough for Brian to roll them to the floor.

"Sometimes it not about muscle," he said, straddling Riddick's chest. "But leverage," he finished, leaning down and kissing Riddick before licking a path to about the same spot on Riddick's neck to leave a similar mark as he knew Riddick had left on him.

~~~***~~~

Riddick had started to chuckle at Brian's comment only to let out his own moan as Brian latched onto his neck. He let Brian have the lead for a few more moments before rolling them and settling his weight between Brian's legs.

"Mine," he growled before taking Brian's mouth with a kiss.

He felt Brian smirk and pulled back and looked into the shining blue eyes of his soul mate and believed. Maybe he would owe the old breezy Elemental an apology.

"And you are mine, Alpha, and no one else's."

He stroked his hand through Brian's hair. "You're a Healer," Riddick said, placing a kiss on Brian's forehead. "And so much more."

Brian lifted his hands and gently cupped Riddick's face. Riddick felt Brian's thumb move in light circles on his cheek. "And you are the last Alpha."

"For now," Riddick agreed. "But if Vaako and Eve would stop dancing around each other..."

"Was he the one with you this morning?"

"Yes."

"There is a stain on him that is not quite healed."

"You will fix that."

"Yes, but not right now." Brian answered before pulling Riddick's head down for a quick kiss.

Brian ended the kiss too soon for Riddick's taste and he tried to continue it. "Nah uh. Get up," Brian said, pushing on Riddick's chest. "We're going up to the captain's quarters. Nice comfy bed."

Riddick rolled to his feet and easily pulled Brian to his. "Who owns this wreck now?" he asked, bringing Brian into his arms for a kiss and another chance at running his hands down Brian's body.

"I do," Brian answered, pulling away and starting down the hallway. The blond pulled his shirt off, before glancing back at Riddick and asking, "We stripping it for parts?"

Riddick grinned. "Oh yeah," Riddick licked his lips and followed, pulling off his own shirt. "Later. Tomorrow. Whenever we come out."

~~~***~~~

He stretched and then curled back in on himself as he burrowed back under the covers while ignoring Riddick's chuckle from beside him. It had been nearly two weeks since Riddick had appeared in his life. Brian hadn't been back to work since. As a matter of fact, he and Riddick hadn't left the merc ship for two days. It probably would have been three if Eve hadn't shown up and yelled at them both.

Brian had laughed at Riddick's expression and then taken the moment to hug Eve. She had just seemed to freeze for a moment before gently pushing him away and turning on her heel. "We'll just be moving _The Escape_ over here," she called behind her. "We'll start stripping this ship tomorrow."

Riddick had chuckled and wrapped his arms around Brian's waist and propped his chin on Brian's shoulder before saying, "That's only the second time I've ever seen her freeze like that."

He still hadn't found out when the other time was. Eve wasn't telling and then she sicced one of the hounds on him and now it followed him around. If he hadn't found the hounds to be cute and a deterrent against the townies throwing rocks once they realized that there was a whole ship of freaks in town, he'd be more ticked.

Brian met the other strays within minutes of the _The Escape_ landing. Jesse had been as wired as Riddick had said. He'd also fallen in love with Brian's land speeder and managed to fix the last little things wrong with it. It was in the second landing bay with the heap that Riddick called an air speeder but it couldn't even start up yet.

The children were all great, but a little wary of him at first. That changed the first time he played tag and colored on the wall of the rec room with them. It was something the other adults hadn't done. It made it easier for him to get a baseline read on the health of all the children as well.

Vaako just seemed grateful he didn't have to put up with Riddick alone anymore. Plus he, Vaako, and Eve had bonded over their plasma guns while Riddick growled at all of them.

Brian heard the chime that signaled _The Escape_ was lifting off and would be breaking atmo within two minutes. He stretched again and rolled over to straddle Riddick. "Wanna have a little fun before you go take over the flying?" he asked, leaning down to kiss his lover.

Riddick wrapped his arms around him and rolled them over.

"I'll take that as a yes," he gasped out as Riddick began to work their bodies together.

~~~***~~~

Brian and Vaako followed him onto the small bridge. Helena nodded at him and turned over the pilot chair.

"I like my plasma gun," Brian said, as if they were still finishing the conversation they had started over their meal. "It's a good deterrent."

Vaako laughed and grinned at Riddick. "You're out numbered even more so now, Alpha."

He growled at Vaako before pulling Brian down for a kiss. "Get out," Riddick said. "Both of you. Go bother Eve or Jesse."

Brian's laughter ran through their fully-formed bond and the corridor as Riddick punched in the coordinates for Furya.

The Furyans were waking up again.

~end~


End file.
